


Just need to wait

by ssnips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: It’s sister’s night. Alex doesn’t feel like her usual self and Kara can’t figure out what’s upsetting her. (hint: Maggie is on another date)Aka: my shitty sanvers ficlet where Alex is an awkward beanContinuation of 2x04.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was written when I was tired. It's probably full of errors and nonsensical things but I don't even care

Something had been off with Alex the whole night. She hadn’t laughed at the film like she usually would. In fact, she didn’t even seem to be watching the film, instead staring out the window wistfully. And she didn’t put up any sort of resistance when Kara took the last potsticker. Kara couldn’t figure out why. Nothing was off at the DEO. They’d shut down the alien fight club. What could possibly be wrong? Then it dawned on Kara. They’d had to let Roulette go! That was it! She smiled; now she knew the rout of the problem she could fix it.

“Hey Alex.” Alex turned to face her. “It’s not your fault.” Alex’s face wrinkled up in confusion.

“What?”

“That Roulette is free. You did everything you could” Kara assured her.

“Yea, yea I know” Alex said dismissively. She turned back, pretending to look back at the film but Kara could tell she wasn’t really watching it. Kara frowned.

“I can tell something’s bothering you.”

“It’s not that.” Kara gave her a questioning look. “It’s fine nothing’s bothering me. Let’s just watch the film” she added quickly. Kara grabbed the remote before Alex could reach it an stopped the film.

“I can tell when something’s wrong, Alex. You’re my sister! Why can’t you just tell me what’s bothering you?” Kara pestered. Alex shook her head.

“It’s nothing” she insisted.

“It’s not nothing!” Kara said, more forcefully this time. “I’m not turning the film back on until you tell me what’s wrong. Alex just shrugged her shoulders. “You’re not leaving either.”

“Keeping me prisoner?” Alex tried to joke, but Kara could tell she was just faking it to get her off her tail.

“Yes. And now I’m interrogating you so start speaking.”

“Kara…” Alex began. Kara cut her of sharply.

“Don’t make excuses. You won’t leave until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m fine, Kara. I promise.”

“Am I going to have to pout?” Kara said, already beginning to frown. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

“It’s…” Alex began, finishing with an indistinguishable mumble that even Kara’s super hearing couldn’t pick up on.

“Alex you know you can trust me with anything, right?” Kara shuffled up next to Alex and pulled her into a hug. Alex rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Yea I know… it’s just. I don’t know.”

“How about I ask you questions and all you have to do is nod or shake your head?” Kara suggested. Alex nodded her head reluctantly. Kara beamed.

“Ok question one! Is it because of a specific person?”

Nod.

“Question two! Do I know this person?”

Nod.

“Question three! Did they do something that made you upset?”

Shrug.

“Do I need to fight someone?”

“No!”

“Who is it?”

“That’s not a yes or no answer” Alex protested.

“Pleeeease.” Kara put on her pouty face. Alex looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

“Maggie” she almost-whispered. If it hadn’t been for Kara’s powers she probably wouldn’t have heard her.

“Maggie? What did she do? Do you want me to talk to her for you?”

“No. No she did nothing wrong.”

“Then why are you upset?”

“She’s on a date” Alex said designingly, no longer trying to hide her sadness.

“Why would that bother… wait… do you like her?” Alex blushed slightly. “Oh my god you like her! Why didn’t you tell me? That’s so cute!” Kara said excitedly. She pulled Alex into a tight hug, causing her to wince in pain.

“So you don’t care?”

“Care about what?”

“That I… that I’m gay?”

Of course not! I love you Alex. Why would it matter that you like girls?”

“I don’t know. I was just worried I guess.”

“Let’s not get distracted. Tell me about Maggie” Kara said eagerly. She sat on the sofa on her knees, looking like a puppy begging for food. Alex laughed.

“Uh… she’s a really great cop. Totally badass. Looks super cute in a leather jacket… great in formal wear. She’s really sweet and awesome. She’s shown me a whole new side to alien life in national city…” Alex rambled. Kara grinned from ear to ear. She loved seeing the way Alex’s face light up and her cheeks become slightly red as she described Maggie. She clearly liked her a lot.

“Aww you two are so perfect for each other” Kara said but immediately regretted it after seeing Alex frown.

“I wish” she muttered bitterly. “She held my hand, at the fight club. Our fingers intertwined and her hand felt so soft in mine. I didn’t ever want to let go.”

“Awww” Kara couldn’t help saying. Alex gave her a stare that clearly said ‘if you saw aww one more time I will kill you in your sleep’. Kara held her mouth tightly shut.

“I thought there might be something between us. After she had to let Roulette go I asked her to have a drink with me.” Kara opened her mouth to speak but quickly thought the better of it and allowed Alex to continue. “Then her girlfriend turned up and she went off with her instead.” Though Alex tried to hide it, Kara could hear the bitterness in her voice.

“How serious is the relationship?”

“I don’t think it’s that serious yet. She only recently broke up with her previous girlfriend. But we are not breaking them up if that’s what you’re implying. If Maggie’s happy with her then I don’t want to be in the way. I’ve gone two years without dating. I can cope without.”

“No, no, of course I wasn’t implying that” Kara said quickly “Have you considered that she might like you back?”

“Why would she?”

“Why wouldn’t she? You two got along so well at the crime scene. There was clearly something going on between you” Kara said enthusiastically.

“Yeah friendship maybe nothing else.”

“Alex you’re an intelligent, attractive, badass woman. Why wouldn’t she be attracted to you?”

“Because she already has a girlfriend.” She sounded almost angry now.

“Well if she doesn’t see how great you are then it’s her loss. Just when she inevitably breaks up with her girlfriend and comes running into your arms remember that I told you so” Kara said with the biggest smile plastered across her face. Alex smiled and nodded.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait” she whispered to herself. Trying to convince herself that what Kara said was true. That her and Maggie were really perfect for each other and it was only a matter of time. Even so Alex didn’t want to wait. She missed the touch of her hand, they cute smile on her face, her brilliantly witty comments. She wanted them now. But she supposed that she’d have to wait.


End file.
